Boredom
by The Zetas are coming
Summary: Muse fanfiction. Also my first, so go easy on me. Anyways, Matt Bellamy is bored, but no one wants to play with him:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a cute little one shot that I came up with while listening to 'Boredom' by Muse (of course). Matt is bored, but no one wants to play with him:( R/R!**

"I'm bo-o-o-ored," Matt complained for the millionth time. "Bo-o-o-ored. Bored, bored, bored. B-O-R-E-D," he spelled. "Bored."

It was beginning to be one of those situations where if you say a certain word to many times, it doesn't make since anymore; doesn't sound right.

And Matt was still wearing it out.

"Yes, Matthew. We know," I told him. I'd thought that maybe if I'd called him by his full name, he'd finally see he'd said it a million times too many, though it didn't seem to faze him. He sat beside me on the couch, his head thrown over the back. He slouched into the cushions, his arms sprawled out beside him, his legs the same on the floor.

"But Cass, you don't understand. I'm b-o-o-ored…" Matt and I had been friends since we were 15, and had managed to stay in touch once his high school band kicked off. We're both 21 now, and they were currently taking a break from touring there 2nd and newest album, Origin of Symmetry, so I took the chance to come and see them.

I sighed and looked to Dom in the recliner across the room for help. "Then read a book," Chris spoke instead, as he walked in from the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"No," Matt muttered.

"Listen to music."

"No."

"Watch a movie."

"No."

"Then what do you want to do," Dom finally asked.

"…Play a game."

"What kind of game?" Chris wondered.

"Mmm… Hide n' Go Seek."

"Hide n' Go Seek, man? Really? We haven't played that since we were 7. Can't you think of a more _mature_ game?" Chris teased.

"No."

He began to shift around, until he was lying down, his head on the armrest opposite of mine, his feet propped up on the back of the couch, his arms dangling and picking at the carpet.

"Eww, Matt. Get your smelly feet away from me," I told him.

He sighed, go up, turned around, and plopped back into the same position, only this time his head was in my lap, his feet on the other end.

I tugged lightly at his red hair, chuckling when he muttered, " 'Top it."

"Take a nap, then," Chris said. "Go to sleep."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't _wanna_."

***Five minutes later***

Matt was lying still, his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber, snoring lightly.

"At least he finally shut up," Chris sighed. He had stolen Dom's seat when he had gotten up to get a soda. The poor blonde was now sitting on the floor, his legs crossed. His eyes kept fluttering closed, then opening wide, as he fought sleep.

"Looks like Dom needs a nap, too," I chuckled.

"Yeah… I'll be in the bedroom," Dom murmured getting up slowly and staggering down the hall.

"Well," I looked over at Chris, who was laughing at Dom's clumsiness, "now that we've got all the kids in bed…"

"Exactly. It's just… it's kind of quiet, and—" _Oh no_, "—I'm bored."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I wasn't happy with how 'Boredom' ended, so I decided to add another chapter, officially making this a two-shot. So here:**

"Oh c'mon, Chris. Not you too," I pouted.

Matt began to move then. He mumbled something incoherent. "Shh… go back to sleep, Matt," I whispered.

He moaned, and sat up, his eyes still closed. He rubbed them until the red, before he finally, slowly opened them. "Mmm…"

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Chris teased.

"S'ut up," Matt frowned. "Can we play now?"

I sighed. "Matt, can't you just sleep?"

"No. I gotta pee," he got up and stumbled out of the room much like Dom had. Through the thin walls, they heard loud thumping. _Thump, thump, thump_. Then the sound of a toilet being flushed, and the faucet running.

He came back out a few minutes later. "Did you wash your hands," Chris asked him.

"Yes."

"Did you use soap?"

Matt didn't reply, only turned around and went back into the bathroom. We heard running water again, and he came into the living room once more. "Let me smell 'em," Chris said.

Matt walked up to him, held his hands out, and sighed as Chris inhaled loudly. "They're good."

The read-headed man plopped back on the couch next to me, and I watched as he got comfortable. Tucking his legs under his body, he leaned against my shoulder, burying his face in my arm. "I'm bored," he mumbled.

"Matthew James Bellamy. If you say that one more time, I swear, I'll get up and sing," I threatened.

His head shot up, worry etched on his face. "You wouldn't." It was no secret that I probably had the worst voice on earth. They constantly teased me about it, but I would only shrug and sing louder.

"I will. I brought my CD's, and I'm not afraid to sing 'Undisclosed Desires'." Matt, still not taking me seriously, thought he would test the waters.

"But Cass, I'm so bo-o-o-ored…" he said.

I stood up fast, startling both him and Chris. I ran into the bedroom, being careful not to wake the sleeping Dom, and tiptoed over to my bag. I shuffled through it, looking for my CD case, and pulled out _The Resistance_.

I walked quietly out of the room, closing the door carefully, and ran back down the hall, into the living room.

The two boys watched silently as I put my CD in, and changed it to track 3.

"_I know you've suffered,_

_But I don't want you to hide._

_It's cold and loveless,_

_I won't let you be denied!" _I wailed.

"_Soothing,_

_I'll make you feel pure. _

_Trust me_

_You can be sure!" _I raised my voice impossibly louder for the chorus.

"_I want to reconcile_

_The violence in your heart!_

_I want to recognize _

_You're beauty is not just a mask!_

_I want to exorcise_

_The demons from your past!_

_I want to satisfy _

_The undisclosed desires in your heart!"_

By the time I had finished the song, they were both on the floor, clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"I told you," I said breathless.

"But Cass," Chris struggled to say through his cackling. "I'm bored too."

"That's fine, I brought _Origin of Symmetry_, too," I smiled as they both looked at each other, knowing they were in for it now. _Origin of Symmetry_ meant 'Micro Cuts'.

As I did to get _The Resistance_, I hurried to get my other CD. I came back and switched the two discs, ignoring Matt and Chris' pleas. I warned them.

Pressing the forward button to get to number 7, I smiled as the intro started.

"_Hands are red with your blame_

_Megaphone screaming my name _

_Whimpers someone I should've loved_

_Souls weeping above."_ And as I had with the other song, my voice got louder for the upcoming part, as well as higher.

"_I've seen what you're doing to me_

_Destroying puppet strings _

_To our souls!"_

Once again, at the end of the song, they were both holding their gut, and gasping for breath.

"Ok, ok. I'm not- I'm not bored anymore," Matt breathed out.

"That's what I thought," I told him.

Just then, Dom came into the room. "Hey guys," he yawned. "What's all that noise?"

"Oh nothing," Chris said. "Cassie here was just putting on a little concert for us."

"Would it be safer if I just went back to bed?"

"Probably."

Instead, he plopped down on the floor, laying down and resting his head on his arms behind him, the picture of ease.

Matt, Chris and I took our seats as well, sitting as we had before: Chris in the recliner and I stretched out on the sofa with Matt's head in my lap. "Mmm…" I mumbled, concentrating on the small braid I was currently making in Matt's hair.

Dom let out an almighty yawn just then. "You know, I'm kind of bored."

"I'll go _Absolution_," Chris said.

"I'll go get the microphone," Matt got up.

Dom didn't even know what he was in for.


End file.
